Changement de look ?
by Arum
Summary: Alors que Vérité et Apollo ne changeait pas de vêtement dans Dual Destinies, j'ai remarqué que Phoenix avait été le seul de l'agence à avoir changé de look. Après avoir mené ma petite enquête, j'ai enfin trouvé pourquoi et je vous fais partager la réponse! (Pas de spoil de PWAA5 à part les fringues)


Un petit one shot qui m'est venu comme ça, pendant que je m'habillai le matin. J'ai trouvé ça marrant alors je vous en fais profiter.

Bien evidemment, ni les personnages ni l'univers ne m'appartiennent, ils appartiennent à Shu Takumi et à ces abrutis de Capcom dont la statégie commerciale pourrie a empêché la sortie de AA Miles Edgeworth Investigation 1 et 2 et AAPW5 (oui, lui aussi) en français.

*Ace Attorney*

Phoenix fit tourner le badge doré et brillant entre ses doigts. Certes il avait été heureux quand on l'avait convoqué pour récupérer les résultats de l'examen du barreau et son nouveau badge d'avocat de la défense, mais ça avait été très différent de la première fois, il y a 10 ans, où il avait sauté de joie un peu partout tellement il était fier de lui. Là aussi, il était fier, le badge en forme de fleur luisant de propreté sur la paume de sa main. Mais il y avait l'excitation en moins, remplacée par une joie calme et posée. Ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de tout le monde dans la maison.

"Génial, Papa, tu l'as retrouvé!" s'exclama Vérité en lui sautant dessus. "Je suis trop contente!"

Phoenix, qui était assis par terre, s'écroula sous le poids de sa fille qui s'était installée sur son dos. Il la fit tomber par terre d'un mouvement d'épaule avant de la prendre tout paternellement dans ses bras. " Moi aussi je suis content, les tribunaux commençaient à me manquer." lui fit-il en lui caressant le dos. " Par contre, je crois qu'il va falloir retirer le mot "pianiste" de la plaque de l'agence." Annonça-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Vérité laissa échapper un petit rire. "Un peu, mon n'veu qu'on va le faire." S'écria-t-elle, toujours aussi surexcitée, peut-être même un peu plus que d'habitude. Elle prit soudainement le badge des mains de son père adoptif, et l'attacha sur le repli de la veste de survêtement qu'il portait. "Voilà! Maintenant, t'es redevenu un vrai avocat!"

"Ah bon? Parce qu'avant j'étais un faux?" Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Vérité fronça les sourcils, comme quand elle grondait son père ou Apollo pour une raison ou pour une autre. "Ne fais pas comme si je ne savais pas. Je sais très bien que tu étais là au premier procès de Polly et que c'est toi qui as fait la moitié du boulot ! Par contre, cette fois, essaie de ne pas présenter de fausses preuves !" Lui conseilla-t-elle.

D'un seul coup, la tête d'Apollo dépassa de l'encadrement de la porte. Contrairement à d'habitude, il n'arborait pas ses deux mèches de cheveux défiant littéralement la gravité, au contraire. Pour un peu, la petite famille ne l'aurait pas reconnu. "Euh ... Excusez moi pour briser ce tendre moment entre père et fille, mais je n'aime pas trop qu'on parle de moi sans que je sache pourquoi." Annonça-t-il, son regard se baladant entre Phoenix et Vérité.

La jeune fille lui sourit, heureuse de le voir, et obligea son père à se relever pour le présenter au jeune avocat. "Regarde Polly !" S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en désignant le badge doré qu'elle avait attaché sur la veste de son père.

Le jeune garçon s'avança vers son mentor, un sourcil haussé. Il ne voyait rien d'anormal sur la veste, lui. Quand Vérité retira sa main, le tissu de la veste se plia légèrement, laissant le badge éblouir le jeune homme. Il resta sans voix quand il reconnu l'objet, avant de se décider à féliciter l'homme qui, même à 33 piges, avait tout de même réussi à passer l'examen et récupérer son badge, avec brio. "Eh ben, sacrée nouvelle. Si j'avais su, j'aurais acheté du champagne au magasin." Pensa-t-il tout haut.

Vérité ne put s'empêcher de rire. "T'inquiète pas pour ça, Polly, c'est pas si grave." Annonça-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers son père. " Dis, Papa, ça te dis de t'habiller comme avant, sur tes anciennes photos ? J'aimerai bien te revoir en costume, maintenant que tu as retrouvé ton badge." Déclara-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

"Tu es sûre? " demanda Phoenix, pas plus pressé que ça à l'idée de remettre son ancien costume. Quand les deux jeunes, Vérité et Apollo, acquiescèrent vigoureusement, ravis de voir que le grand Phoenix Wright reprenait du service, ce dernier lâcha un soupir un peu lourd avant de sortir de la pièce pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

Il ouvrit la porte de son placard, et fouilla un peu dans toutes ses affaires pour retrouver enfin ses costumes. Vu qu'il s'agissait tout le temps des mêmes costumes bleus, il en sortit un au hasard et le posa sur son lit. Il prit une cravate fushia au hasard (de toute façon elles étaient toutes fushia) et une chemise dans un autre de ses placards et se déshabilla lentement. Il enfila sa chemise, la boutonna comme il pût, enfila son pantalon, noua sa cravate rose et enfila sa veste. Et c'est alors que la triste vérité, celle qu'il redoutait douloureusement, éclata au grand jour : Le grand avocat Phoenix Wright avait du mal à rentrer dans ses vêtements parce qu'il avait grossi pendant ces 7 dernières années. Et ce n'était pas bien compliqué à voir : les boutons de sa chemise menaçaient de s'ouvrir, son pantalon le serrait un peu au niveau des fesses et il n'arrivait pas à fermer sa veste. Il regarda son reflet en soupirant comme un condamné. _Pourquoi_, et surtout _comment_ avait-il fait pour devenir aussi gros ?

C'est alors le moment que choisit Apollo pour frapper doucement à la porte. " Je peux vous voir, maintenant, ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix qui tremblait d'excitation. " En fait, pour tout vous avouer, je vous admire depuis que je suis tout petit, et c'est en pensant à vous que j'ai décidé de devenir avocat de la défense. Je dois dire que j'ai été assez déçu quand je vous ai vu pour la première fois, mais j'espère que mon image de vous s'améliorera quand je vous verrais avec votre costume et votre badge. " Lui déclama-t-il à travers la porte.

Phoenix se retrouva un peu gêné. De une, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui déclame son admiration avec la même ferveur qu'une déclaration d'amour. Et de deux, il avait un peu honte de se retrouver comme ça devant quelqu'un qui avait suivi la même voie que lui pour ressembler à son idole. "Mmh ... je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu n'entre pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de trop gâcher ton rêve d'enfance." Prévint-il en se regardant dans le miroir, jaugeant à la main la quantité de gras du bide qu'il avait accumulé au cours des années. Il était même étonné de ne pas avoir les jambes gros comme des jambons et le cou saucissonné par la cravate.

Malheureusement, et malgré les recommandations du nouvel avocat, Apollo ouvrit la porte en vitesse, tout excité qu'il était à découvrir son idole. Phoenix n'eut le temps que de rentrer un peu son ventre avant que son apprenti ne s'arrête devant lui, l'air dépité. "Ah. Oui. Je comprends mieux de quoi vous vouliez parler. "

Phoenix lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de retourner contempler son reflet sans envie. " Voilà à quoi ressemble Phoenix Wright au jour d'aujourd'hui: même plus capable de rentrer dans un autre vêtement qu'un t-shirt taille XL et un pantalon de survêtement ! Dire que j'étais plus mince que toi quand j'exerçais encore au barreau ! Et plus musclé aussi."

Apollo fronça les sourcils quand il entendit la remarque quant à son manque flagrant de vision sur ses muscles (parce qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, Apollo avait été capitaine de son équipe de volley au lycée et n'avait des abdos et des biceps à envier à personne), mais décida néanmoins que se pencher sur le problème de son mentor. " En fait, c'est à cause du jus de raisin!" diagnostiqua-t-il, plus sérieusement encore que Dr House.

"Ah bon, tu crois ?"

"Oui. Le jus de raisin et le manque d'activité sportive. Je me demande depuis combien de temps votre vélo dort au fond de votre garage."

Phoenix leva les yeux. Après tout, la taquinerie d'Apollo n'était qu'un juste retour des choses. Il retira sa veste et se regarda une nouvelle fois. Non, il avait exagéré. Il n'avait pas tellement grossi. Il avait prit quelques centimètres du tour de taille, ce qui faisait qu'il était beaucoup moins mince qu'avant, mais il n'était pas obèse pour autant. En fait, le problème qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait prit vingt kilos, c'était la veste qu'il ne parvenait pas à fermer.

Soudain, Apollo, qui était resté silencieux pendant les quelques dernières secondes, l'observa et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. "Dites, M. Wright, vous savez, mon grand-père, qui m'a élevé, aime beaucoup la bière, et à cause de ça il grossissait au fil des années. Parfois il devait aller à des réunions, alors il devait mettre un costume mais souvent, il ne rentrait plus dedans. Et je me souviens qu'il me confiait que, dans ces moments là, le veston était son meilleur ami. Vous devriez peut-être essayer." Proposa-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre, laissant Phoenix seuls avec ses pensées et avec ce qu'il venait de dire.

Le lendemain après-midi, Phoenix revenait des courses au centre commercial du coin. Il sortit ses achats, un veston bleu clair et de nouvelles chemises un peu plus grandes que les autres, qu'il posa sur son lit et sortit de son placard le reste de son costume. Une fois habillé, un coup d'œil dans la glace lui indiqua que oui, ça rendait vraiment beaucoup maintenant. Il détacha la photo de sa fille de son cou et l'accrocha sur la chaînette cousue dans le veston et destinée à accrocher la montre de gousset, avant de cacher le pendentif dans la poche pectorale de la veste. Bon, sa veste ne se fermait pas, mais ce n'était plus aussi important puisse que le veston cachait sa chemise blanche. Il se coiffa et décida de sortir. Après tout, c'était bientôt l'heure pour Vérité de finir ses cours. Apollo serait sûrement à la sortie des classes, lui aussi, il avait l'habitude de raccompagner Vérité jusqu'à l'agence. Il pourrait leur faire une petite surprise.

*Ace Attorney*

Voilà, c'est tout, j'espère que ça vous a plu. En fait, je m'étais demandé comment Phoenix avait-il pu changer de l'ancien costume, à celui qu'il va porter dans Dual Destinies (qui sort bientôt ! *folle d'excitation*).  
Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question quand au crédit que j'ai posté plus haut, quelques détails sont à clarifier pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore: Dual Destinies arrivera en France, contrairement au deuxième spin off de Miles Edgeworth (Benjamin Hunter pour les anglophobes) qui n'a pas passé la frontière nippone, MAIS DD arivera en **Anglais** et **dématérialisé**, c'est à dire sur la boutique de l'e-shop, tous ça parce que Capcom a sorti Apollo Justice quelques mois avant Trials and Tribulations en France, donc peu de joueur ont acquis la licence Apollo Justice. Donc les ventes ont baissées. Donc Dual Destinies ne sortira pas en Français. Alors je compte sur vous pour bombarder le twitter de Shu Takumi et de Capcom pour avoir notre version française !

Le jus de raisin vaincra !

A plus tard sûrement !


End file.
